Nuevo comienzo
by salome.echeberribuelvas
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan una supermodelo que regresa a casa de su padre para terminar su último año de instituto como una chica normal, en esta nueva aventura se encontrara con amigos de la infancia y conocerá personas nuevas con las cuales formará un nuevos lazos de amistad y tal vez encuentre el amor en cierto chico de ojos verdes.
1. Prólogo

Hola chicos, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste.

La historia es mía pero los personajes son de Stepahy Meyer.

Prólogo: por un buen show

Lo único que sentía era la adrenalina. Habían apagado todas las luces y lo único que iluminaba la estancia era el reflector que estaba centrado en mí; yo estaba de espaldas mirando hacia una pantalla, que aún estaba apagada; vestida con un conjunto de encaje verde menta, una bata vaporosa en un tono más oscuro y un corsé con detalles en cristales de Swarovski; en mis pies llevaba puestas unas botas de tacón con tirantes hasta las rodillas y mi cabello estaba trenzado, lleno de flores y; por supuesto, llevaba en mi espalda unas alas, hechas en una tela parecida a la gasa, con una forma muy parecida a las de un hada o ninfa.

En el momento en el que la pantalla frente a mí se encendió,mostrando la característica V con una S en el centro, en representación de Victoria's secret y, la música comenzó me gire y empecé mi característico catwalk, podía escuchar los vitoreos y sentir la energía corriendo por mi cuerpo, al llegar al final dibuje un corazón con mis dedos y lancé un beso, antes de posar y empezar mi camino de regreso.

Una vez entre al backstage lancé un grito de júbilo, no era la primera vez que abría el show, pero siempre era un momento de mucha alegría y emoción; alguien me ayudó a quitarme las alas y me fui a mi zona, en una de las mesas, para un cambio en mi maquillaje y peinado. Este era un show con un significado muy grande para mí, ya que, era el último antes de tomarme un tiempo para terminar mi último año de instituto en Forks y, vivir con mi papá, no había ido a Forks desde que tenía 11 y era algo que me asustaba un poco, no deseaba que las personas trataran conmigo solo por ser uno de los Ángeles de Victoria's secret.

Una vez dicho lo anterior, ya se que se preguntaran quien soy. Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero todos me conocen como Marie Swan, una de las supermodelos más famosas del mundo, y como la joven más hermosa según la revista Forbes. Continuando con lo que les decía antes, este era el último show que realizaría este año, ya que quería terminar mi último año de instituto sintiéndome como una persona medianamente normal, claro que con Charlie Swan como padre era un poco difícil; ya que, él es un empresario muy conocido en el mundo y en Seattle tenía su base central, lo que le daba la posibilidad de vivir en Forks, un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo a media hora de Seattle.

Mi maquillista me sacó de mi ensoñación, cuando me dijo que ya estaba lista; me levanté y fuí a agarrar mi siguiente atuendo, el cual consistía en un brasier negro de encaje, con detalles en morado y sus bragas a juego; junto con una bata negra casi transparente con detalles étnicos en ella y unas botas doradas de tirantes con monedas en el centro, que se posicionan a largo de mis piernas;tenía como accesorios muchos collares y, en mi espalda unas alas hechas con tiras y plumas de distintos colores, colocadas de forma intrincada formando una flor.

esta vez me tocaba salir a mitad de la sección y una vez lista me llamo David, uno de los encargados de la logística del show, fuí a tomar mi posición y apenas, él me dió la señal para salir lo hice, esta vez estaba Halsey cantando bad at love, baile un poco con ella y seguí mi camino, cuando regrese al backstage me retocaron el maquillaje y me cambie.

Esta ocasión me tocaba el fantasy bra, era un honor y era la primera vez que me lo daban a mí, este año consistía en un brasier hecho de diamantes y esmeraldas; a juego con unas bragas de encaje blanco, casi plateado con diamantes y esmeraldas en el borde superior formando una especie de enredadera, junto con unas botas de tirantes en color nude y alas con plumas hechas de metal; posicionada en mi cabeza se encontraba una tiara hecha con los mismos diamantes y esmeraldas.

Para esta sección en la mitad de el escenario se encontraba un piano y se escuchaban las primeras letras de perfec por Ed sheeran, yo hice mi entrada a la pasarela y me dirigí hacia el final, cuando regrese, espere a que el desfile acabará, para poder salir una última vez junto con todas las otras modelos a celebrar el final de otro show bien hecho. Esa noche célebre como nunca, con un poco de nostalgia, pero con muchas ganas de empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste.

Déclamer: No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

El sol iluminaba a través de la ventana y, se podía escuchar el trinar de las aves; abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza, para poder ver el reloj despertador que estaba en el cajón a mi derecha; eran las 6:30 de la madrugada, me senté recostandome contra la cabecera de la cama y miré con nostalgia la que hasta ese momento había sido mi habitación, en una esquina se encontraban las maletas con mi ropa y otras cosas importantes, que no había podido enviar a casa de mi padre.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentada, pensando; decidí pararme e ir al baño y hacer mi rutina de aseo diaria, una vez lista me dirigí al vestidor que se encontraba en mi habitación a buscar que ponerme.

Después de un rato me decidí por un conjunto de encaje nude con detalles en rosa junto a unos joggers rojos, con una camiseta negra básica y unos tenis adidas blancos con negro y, ya que hacía un poco de frío, decidí complementarlo con una gabardina nude y un bolso café, donde metí mi celular y el papeleo necesario para el viaje.

Una vez tuve todo listo salí de el closet y me diriji a mi tocador para cepillar mi cabello y ponerme un poco de maquillaje; opté por algo muy natural, solo utilizando máscara de pestañas, delineador y brillo labial; al terminar de arreglarme salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mi madre haciendo el desayuno – hola mamá- la salude, acercándome para mirar que estaba cocinando, me di cuenta que estaba preparando huevos con tocino y panqueques.

\- hola cariño, cómo dormiste – dijo ella, mientras empezaba a servir el desayuno en distintos platos.

\- Dormí muy bien mamá- le respondí, tomando uno de los platos que ella acababa de servir, lo puse en la mesa y fui a servirme un poco de jugo de naranja.

Ya con mi jugo en la mano, me senté a desayunar, déjeme decirles que no soy como la mayoría de las supermodelos, me encanta comer.

Un rato después de haber empezado a desayunar, bajo Phil, él también tomó su plato y un café y, se sentó con nosotras.

Les explicaré quien es Phil, él es el actual esposo de mi madre Renée, se conocieron un año después de que Renée y mi padre Charlie, se separarán, mi madre siempre había sido un espíritu libre y Charlie era todo lo opuesto, por ello las cosas no habían funcionando.

Cuando ocurrió la separación yo tenía 11 años y desde entonces no había vuelto a Forks, ya que mi madre había decidido mudarse, conmigo, a Los Angeles, donde conoció a Phil, un ex jugador de béisbol 10 años mayor que ella.

Por otro lado, con mi padre la relación padre-hija era muy buena. Todos los veranos tomábamos unas vacaciones juntos y somos bastante unidos; él ahora, también, está casado con otra persona, su nombre es Sue, ella es una mujer de ascendencia indígena y, era la viuda de uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie; mi padre y ella siguen viviendo en Forks y es por eso que yo tomé la decisión de ir a terminar mi último año de instituto allá.

Forks es el lugar más tranquilo que puede existir, es un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Washington donde todo es verde, en ese lugar nunca pasa nada y todo el mundo se conoce; por ende es el lugar perfecto para un cambio, estando allá no voy a ser perseguida por paparazzis y podre ser una adolescente normal, por lo menos por un año.

Bella ve por tus cosas, ya casi es la hora para ir al Aeropuerto- me sacó mi madre de mi ensoñación.

Si mamá ya voy, Phil podrías ayudarme con las maletas- le pregunté mientra me levantaba para llevar mi plato al fregadero, el me respondió que sí y ambos subimos por ellas para poderlas guardar en el maletero.

9:30 am.

Acabábamos de llegar al aeropuerto, mi madre lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana y yo no estaba mucho mejor, ya había entregado mis maletas y mostrado mis papeles en el Check-in, lo único que faltaba era despedirme de mi madre y de Phil, los iba a extrañar muchísimo.

Mamá te voy a extrañar mucho, pero vendré a visitarte apenas pueda, ok- le dije mientras la envolvía en un abrazo quiebra huesos.

\- Cuídate mucho hija y dale mis saludos a Charlie, también voy a extrañarte mucho cariño- dijo ella mientras correspondía a mi abrazo con uno igual de fuerte.

Después de que mi madre y yo terminamos de despedirnos, también me despedí de Phil, a él también le echaría mucho de menos ya que él es como un segundo padre para mí.

Una vez terminadas las despedidas ellos me acompañaron a la zona de embarque; no había mucho problema con ello, ya que Charlie había había mandó su avión privado, todo estaba listo para que él me recogiera en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles.

Me despedí una última vez y subí al avión, decidí sentarme en una de las sillas que se encontraban en medio del avión y, una vez ubicada saqué mi celular junto con los audífonos y me puse a escuchar música

Resulta que me quedé dormida y, solo me desperté para comer algo de lo que me ofrecía el asistente de vuelo, luego de terminar de comer decidí leer un libro, así que saqué una copia de Un asesinato en vicaria por Agatha Christie.

Señorita Swan, ya vamos a aterrorizar en Port Angels- me sacó de mi concentración el piloto, me acomode mejor en el asiento, ya que me había acostado en algún momento mientras leía y me puse el cinturón.

Apena me dieron permiso para salir, fui en busca de mis maletas, para después ir en busca de mi padre, lo encontré en la salida del aeropuerto recostado contra una camioneta BMW x3 xdrive 30d en negro.

Apenas me vio acercarme, vino hacia mí para ayudarme con las maletas, apenas terminamos de guardarlas en el maletero, el me abrazo, Charlie no era un hombre muy expresivo, pero yo sabía que estaba muy emocionado con la idea de que yo viviera con él.

Cómo estuvo el vuelo, cariño – me preguntó en voz alta mientras ambos nos montábamos en los asientos delanteros del auto, obviamente en él en el lado del conductor y yo en el del copiloto.

-muy bien papá, dormí hasta que el asistente de vuelo me despertó para comer y luego me quedé leyendo – me quedé un rato mirando por la ventana, concentrada en el vacío.

\- Cómo están Renee y Phil- me preguntó Charlie, ciertamente, tratando de hacer plática.

\- Están bien, Renne lleva un año tomando clases de cocina y la verdad ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades culinarias- dije inmediatamente acordándome de lo desastrosa que solía ser mi madre para la cocina, todo lo que hacía era verdaderamente incomible, por esa razón me había tocado aprender a cocinar desde muy pequeña.

\- Eso sí es algo increíble, aún recuerdo la vez que tú madre casi incendia la cocina, Antonia estaba muy enojada con Renne y le prohibió acercarse a su cocina de nuevo- pobre Antonia, aún me acuerdo que aparte de prohibirle acercarse a la cocina, le dejo de hablar por una semana.

Antonia es la cocinera de Charlie y me acuerdo que cuando yo era pequeña ella solía darme galletas a escondidas de mis padres.

\- Hablando de Antonia, cómo se encuentra ella- hace muchísimo que yo no veía a Antonia, ya que todas las veces que me veía con mi padre era en las vacaciones de verano, ya mencionadas, en algún lugar del mundo, la verdad yo le echaba mucho de menos ya que la veía como una abuela.

\- ella está muy bien, muy emocionada por tu llegada, ya sabes que tu siempre has sido su consentida-

\- lo sé papá- le dije de forma sabionda- y cómo está Sue, no la veo desde nuestras vacaciones este verano-

\- Ella está muy bien, ya te había comentado que Seth está estudiando en el mismo instituto en el que vas a comenzar mañana- Seth y su hermana Leah eran los hijos de Sue, yo jugaba mucho con ellos cuando yo era pequeña.

\- cómo están Seth y Leah, la verdad es que no los veo desde la boda- y vaya que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya que Sue y mi padre se casaron hace 4 años.

\- Bien Seth está en el equipo de fútbol y de natación y, Leah está en su segundo año de derecho- mientras Charlie hablaba de ellos sus ojos se iluminaban llenos de orgullo, ya que ellos eran como sus hijos- además Leah me dice que nunca se pierde uno de tus shows- eso me alegraba mucho ya que Leah y Seth también eran como mis hermanos.

Yo estaba muy emocionada ya que tendría por lo menos a Seth de mi parte en este nuevo instituto.

\- Llegamos- dijo Charlie mientras aparcamos en el frente de la casa.

La casa tenía un estilo egipcio, con muros de granito y los techos tenían la forma que tienen varios libros al caer abiertos, en el frente no había ventanas, sólo se encontraba la puerta.

Entramos y Sue me recibió con un abrazo - Hola cariño cómo estuvo tu viaje-

\- Muy buen Sue, me dormí la mayor parte del camino- le respondí mientras la abrazaba y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Antonia se acercaba.

\- Antonia- grite sobresaltandola un poco, pero no me importo y me lancé a abrazarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo y me lleno la cara de besos.

\- Bella estás muy guapa cariño y mira que alta estás; dios, bella cuánto has crecido mi niña- Antonia es una señora de edad, un poco baja y regordete con el cabello totalmente blanco y corto.

Cuando dejamos las maletas Charlie me dio un pequeño tour por la casa, en el primer piso se encontraba el recibidor, la sala de estar, un baño para invitados, la cocina junto con el comedor y una sala de juegos.

En el segundo piso se encontraban todas las habitaciones, habían más o menos unas 5, incluyendo la habitación de invitados y en el tercer piso solo se encontraba la sala de cine.

Afuera, en la parte trasera, estaban la piscina, junto a una zona para hacer parrilladas y la casa de huéspedes junto a la casa de el mayordomo, también al lado de La piscina había un gym.

Después de haber terminado con el tour subí a mi habitación y empecé a desempacar, para luego acomodar todo en su lugar. No es por nada, pero a veces pareciese que tuviera OTC, ya que era extremadamente ordenada.

Para el momento en el que termine de ubicarlo todo en su lugar ya era de noche, así que decidí asearme un poco y bajar a comer algo.

Para el momento en el que baje todos se encontraban en el comedor, así que tomé asiento y espere hasta que trajeran nuestra cena.

Durante toda la cena me la pasé platicando con Seth, hablamos acerca de el instituto y nuestra infancia, para cuando terminamos de desatrasarnos ya era muy tarde, así que decidimos irnos a dormir.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y al entrar a ella busque un pj y me cambie, una vez lista me lance a mi cama y apenas toque la almohada me quede dormida.


	3. Chapter 2

disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMER DÍA.

Bip,bip,bip; estúpido despertador, no debí quedarme despierta anoche hablando con Seth, ahora tengo ganas de quedarme en la cama y encima está lloviendo, algo totalmente nuevo en Forks, nótese mi sarcasmo. Apague la cosa ofensiva, llamada despertador y me levante para hacer mi rutina diaria.

Para hoy había escogido un sweater blanco y morado, el sweater tenía estos colores de forma degradada y unos jeans blancos, con bolso y botines cafes; me deje el cabello suelto y me puse un gorrito gris; al salir de mi habitación tomé las llaves de mi auto y baje a desayunar, descubrí que Seth ya se había ido ya que tenía que recoger un amigo. termine de desayunar y me dirigí a la puerta que daba al garaje, mi auto lo había comprado Charlie, apenas se enteró que venía, era un lamborghini huracán negro, era mi regalo de bienvenida.

Una vez en el, tome camino hacia el instituto, no fui muy difícil llegar, ya que, solo tuve que seguir los autos y a los chicos que iban en la calle; al llegar aparqué el auto junto a un volvo XC60 y apague el motor; todos los que están en el estacionamiento se quedaron mirando mi auto, inclusive vi a unos chicos babear un poco. Abrí la puerta y, tomé mi bolso y las llaves antes de salir del coche, para dirigirme a la oficina por mis horarios.

Todos me miraban, obviamente este era Forks y yo era la nueva novedad, que emoción, seguí mi camino a la oficina y un chico de gafas y con acné se acercó, no era feo, pero tampoco era mi tipo.

\- Hola, tu debes de se Isabella Swan, yo soy Eric Yorkie- dijo el chico, pero con demasiado entusiasmo en su voz- necesitas a alguien que te enseñe las instalaciones, porque yo puedo hacerlo- dijo incluso antes de que yo alcanzara a responderle.

\- Sí, a la primera pregunta; pero la verdad no necesito ayuda, muchas gracias por ofrecerte-le respondí antes de seguir caminando, el chico se quedo atras un poco cabizbajo, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Por fin llegue a la oficina y abrí la puerta de vidrio; en la pequeña recepción se encontraba una señora de cabellos rojos y gafas un poco grandes para su rostro, al sentir la puerta levantó su rostro, de lo que sea que estuviera mirando y se quedó mirándome fijamente - hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy la nueva estudiante y vine a recoger mis horarios- le dije acercándome al escritorio.

\- Ehh, sí, por supuesto, tu debes ser la hija de Charlie, esperame un momento- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un organizador de metal, rebusco un rato y cuando encontró lo que buscaba se acercó de nuevo a mi. - aquí tienes, este es para que tus profesores lo firmen, este es un folleto con el mapa de el instituto y por último, este es tu horario- dijo ella mostrándome los uno por uno- ahora necesito que firmes esto- dijo ella mostrándole un papel con muy pocas palabras en el, básicamente era la constancia de que ella me había dado la información y los papeles necesarios.

\- De acuerdo Sra. Cupe muchas gracias- dije firmando el papel antes de salir de ahí y dirigirme a mi primera clase, era español con la Sra Mejía, bien hasta ahora todo iba bien, ya que yo sabía español y, otros tres idiomas más, esto sería pan comido.

Llegue al salon muy fácil el instructivo decía que era en la planta , en el tercer piso; menos mal ya me encontraba en ella y solo me toco subir hasta el tercer piso; sino hubiera llegado tarde y yo odio hacerlo.

\- Buenos días- Dijo la Sra. Mejía con un acento latino bastante marcado- tu debes ser Isabella Swan, te importaría pasarme el papel que te entregó la Sra. Cope para poder firmarlo- todavía se encontraban ingresando los últimos estudiantes al aula.

\- Sí, por supuesto- le entregue el papel y ella me lo regreso, después de haberlo firmado; ya todos se encontraban en sus asientos y vi que solo quedaba uno al lado de una chica pequeña y de cabellos cortos, ella me recordaba a una pequeña hada y se me hacía bastante familiar.

\- Chicos tenemos una nueva estudiante, ella es Isabella Swan- dijo ella después de levantarse de su asiento- te importaría contarnos un poco sobre ti Isabella-

\- No, esta bien- igual ya no tenía opción- me gusta que me llamen Bella, vengo de LA y tengo 17- les conté lo básico sobre mi, vi como la pequeña pixie se sorprendía un poco después de mi presentación, la verdad no le tome mucha importancia y me fui a sentar justo a ella.

\- OMG!, no puedo creer que eres tu, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, nosotras solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeñas, espero que te acuerdes de mi- dijo ella rápidamente, casi ni le entiendo, no pauso ni para respirar.

Ahora entiendo porque se me hacia familiar, yo jugaba mucho con ella, ya que su padre tenía algunos negocios con el mío- sí, si me acuerdo, tambien me acuerdo de la vez que escondiste mi muñeca- dije riendo bajo, ella se había enojado porque no la deje jugar con mi cabello y escondio mi muñeca favorita.

-Sí, mi madre hizo que te la devolviera...- pauso a mitad de su frase ya que la Sra. Mejía nos regaño, después de eso ambas nos concentramos en los que la profesora decía y no hablamos más.

Las siguientes dos clases antes de la hora de almuerzo estuvieron bien, el único inconveniente es que un chico llamado Mike, me estaba siguiendo como si fuera mi perrito faldero y desgraciadamente tenía matemáticas y lenguaje conmigo.

En matemáticas conocí a dos chicas Angela y Jessica, la primera me cayó muy bien, pero la segunda me pareció un poco chismosa, ambas me invitaron a sentarme con ellas en el almuerzo, pero decliné porque esperaba encontrar a Alice y hablar con ella, si no me sentaria on Seth, si es que también lo encontraba.

Al salir de la lengua, me dirigí a la cafetería tratando de esconderme de Mike, pero lastimosamente no lo logre y el chico terminó siguiendo de nuevo.

\- Y, Bella, te gustaria salir conmigo este sábado- es que el chico no se rendía, ya me había inventado todas las excusas posibles y me había negado otro montón de veces a sus supuestos avances.

\- Lo siento Mike, pero tengo planes para este sábado- dije dejándolo atrás apenas abrí la puerta de la cafetería y vi a Seth sentado en la misma mesa que Alice; me dirigi rapidamente a la fila de la comida y una vez fue mi turno pedí un pedazo de pizza de pepperoni y una botella de agua.

-Alice, Seth los estaba buscando, dije sentandome en la silla que estaba al lado de Seth-todos los chicos se quedaron mirándonos.

\- Chicos esta es mi hermana Bella- que tierno, ya me considera su hermana- Bella, estos son Jacob black, Sam uley y su Novia Emily Young, Emmett Cullen y su novia Rosalie Hale, este es Jasper Hale y parece que ya te acuerdas de Alice Cullen, su novia y por último este Es Edward Cullen- dijo el señalando uno por uno; Jacob era moreno y acuerpado, bastante musculoso; sam era muy parecido solo que sus facciones varían un poco, pero ambos tenían ojos bastante negros; su novia Emily era delgada y alta, también muy morena; luego estaban los Hale, Rosalie era una rubia despampanante un poco baja, pero no por eso menos hermosa; por el otro lado estaba Jasper él era bastante alto no muy musculosos, pero si lo suficiente, igual que su hermana era rubio y de ojos azules; por último estaban los Cullen, Alice como dije antes era bajita y tenía la apariencia de una pixie, tambien tenia los ojos azules muy oscuros y el cabello negro muy corto; luego estaba Emmett con el cabello negro al igual que Alice, ojos cafes y era bastante musculoso y grande,me recordaba mucho a un oso; por último estaba Edward, él era el más atractivo a mi parecer, ojos verdes, cabello castaño cobrizo, alto y no demasiado musculoso.

Los salude a todos y ellos me dieron la bienvenida a el grupo, me di cuenta que todos estaban en el equipo de fútbol Americano junto a Seth y que Edward era el Quarterback del equipo, la verdad yo no sabía mucho de el deporte, pero me gustaba.

-Bella, cuál es tu próxima clase?- me preguntó Alice.

\- Tengo Biología con el Sr. Banner- le respondí luego de mirar mi horario.

\- genial esa te toca con Edward, lastima que no te tocara conmigo, pero al menos vas a estar con alguien un poco conocido- dijo ella y después puso una cara un poco misteriosa, la verdad me daba un poco de miedo y luego se acerco a mi oído- igual, siempre se puede terminar de conocer- se levanto y me guiño el ojo, al parecer noto la forma en la que mire a su hermano; trágame tierra que vergüenza, sentí como mi rostro se ponía caliente, signo de que el sonrojo ya estaba presente.


End file.
